1. Technical Field
This application relates to a visual display unit for use in vehicles. In particular, this application relates to a display unit that is detachable from a vehicle mount and may be used as a wireless terminal for an external display.
2. Related Art
Display units for vehicles integrated into the back of seats or in the headrests of vehicles are known in the prior art. Pocket television sets attachable to vehicle seats by clamping clasps or Velcro strip fasteners are also known. However, both integrated display units and pocket television sets can only be used to a limited extent. Therefore, a need exists for a visual display unit that is easily adapted for use both in a vehicle and as a portable display unit.